hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabretooth
General Bio Alias: Victor Creed Designation: Mutant/Artificially Enhanced Powers: Accelerated healing ability, superhumanly acute senses, animal-like mutations, Weapon X ‘improvements’ which may include adamantium skeleton Team: '''The Brotherhood of Mutants '''This Incarnation: Brotherhood of Evil Mutants First Appearance: Iron Fist #14 Sabretooth's name, or what is believed to be his real name, is Victor Creed. Sabretooth's memories have been tampered with by clandestine organizations such as Weapon X and so much of what appears to be his past is not of credible account. The clearest accounts of Victor's childhood begin with him murdering his brother Luther over a piece of pie. His father then chains him in the basement like an animal and systematically pulls out Victor's elongated canines, which perennially grow back. Victor begs his mother to let him go, but she does not. Years pass until Victor eventually gnaws off his own hand in order to escape the basement and murders both of his parents. However, whether or not these memories are accurate is unclear. It is equally likely that Weapon X would want Sabretooth to believe he has always been prone to violence. In an early tale Logan lives in a small community of Blackfoot Indians and settlers. One day, Sabretooth tracks him down in Canada, and seemingly murders his one-time teammate's lover, Silver Fox, on Logan's birthday. This results in the first of many battles between the two, but not before they are reunited as teammates. Creed eventually adopts a tradition of tracking Logan down on his birthday with the intention of fighting him. Eventually, Creed is recruited into a top secret CIA covert ops unit known as Team X, with allies John Wraith (Kestrel), Logan (Wolverine), Silver Fox (whose death was a hoax) and David North (Maverick). Next, Sabretooth is recruited by the Weapon X program, but it is unknown what, if any, enhancements he receives. He does receive the standard Weapon X memory tampering, and he is found to be more prone to telepathy than his counterpart, Wolverine. Eventually emerging as a costumed villain, Sabretooth becomes partners with the Constrictor and the two act as enforcers for major criminal interests. Later Sabretooth joins the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and frequently battles Wolverine and the X-Men. Movie Alias: Victor Creed Powers: Same as above Played By: Liev Schreiber (X-Men Origins: Wolverine), Tyler Mane (X-Men) Appearances: X-Men Origins: Wolverine, X-Men Victor Creed was James Howlett's half brother. They fought together as Canadian soldiers in the American Civil War, World War I, World War II and the Vietnam War. Victor grew increasingly violent and uncontrolled as time passed. During the Vietnam War, he attempted to rape a young Vietnamese woman and then brutally attacked the soldiers who tried to stop him, leading to both he and James being placed in front of a firing squad. They survived, and thus were invited to join Major Stryker's all-mutant team. James left the team and Victor when he witnessed Stryker's willingness to kill innocent civilians, and Victor's acceptance of this. Victor and Stryker subsequently worked together to capture various mutants, culminating in tricking Logan into agreeing to have adamantium bonded to his skeleton by claiming that Victor had gone rogue and had killed the woman he loved. Despite the animosity between the James and Victor- made even worse when Stryker revealed that, contrary to his deal with Victor, he couldn't merge adamantium to his skeleton because it would kill him, they fought together to defeat 'Weapon XI'. Victor claimed that only he would get to kill Wolverine, subsequently departing when the battle was over. His brother soon lost his memory. Creed took the name Sabretooth and began working as a henchman for Magneto. He evolved into an even more bestial creature. He was bigger and stronger, and was unkempt in appearance. He attacked Wolverine in Northern Alberta, but was chased away by Cyclops and Storm. Before departing, he took Wolverine's dog tags. Later, he and Wolverine fought on the Statue of Liberty, where the latter retrieved his tags. He was blasted off the statue by Cyclops and crashed onto a boat. Superhero Squad Sabretooth currently has appeared in the Superhero Squad line five times: *In his classic orange costume in the Wolverine and Sabretooth 2-Pack *In his brown costume in the Uncanny X-Men 4-Pack, Danger Room Playset, and the Wolverine vs Sabretooth Game *In his movie incarnation in the Wolverine on the Run 4-Pack Images Category:Marvel villains Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Marvel characters